


You're Mine (And Nobody Should Forget It)

by Take_Me_To_My_Fragile_Dreams



Series: Spiders Are Rather Unconventional Pets [3]
Category: The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, Leashes, M/M, People should stop touching Harry's property, Peter is oblivious, Possessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-23
Updated: 2014-05-23
Packaged: 2018-01-26 04:55:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1675469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Take_Me_To_My_Fragile_Dreams/pseuds/Take_Me_To_My_Fragile_Dreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>People have a tendency to ignore Harry's ownership.<br/>(Spoiler: He doesn't like it.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Mine (And Nobody Should Forget It)

Harry wasn't oblivious to the looks people gave his boyfriend, both in and out of the suit. He knew that they wanted him, that they wished that they could be the one in the webslinger's arms at night, that they imagined all sorts of indecent things Peter and his alter ego might do to them.

Peter however... Peter was pretty oblivious.

_(The blame probably rested solely on the CEO for that)_

When someone came in close during a party--all light touches and suggestive smiles--Peter had eyes only for Harry, looking for the little cues the Osborn always gave while in public to figure out how to act. When someone ran their eyes over his body--lust clear on their face--Peter was busy being as close as allowed, concerned only for his lover's needs. And when others tried to touch him--hands searching and groping undercover of darkness--he was blind, merely thinking it was an accident while Harry was busy replacing his touch with theirs, banishing any other thoughts from Peter's mind.

And he wasn't exactly sorry for any of it, either. But it was the people who ignored all of his messages, the people who couldn't seem to understand that Peter was _his_ and therefore, off limits _(Harry didn't share after all)_ that drove him insane. He figured that it was probably time to take drastic measures when even a multitude of hickeys _(in plain sight, he might add)_ didn't even dissuade them.

Harry smirked, swinging the leash in his hands lazily as he awaited his lover's arrival. Now, if only to convince Peter.

_(It wouldn't take much persuading)_

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so, I want to make sure that I'm not just doing the same boring things over and over again and make sure that those who've been so supportive are getting what they want so if anyone wants to see anything specific drop a review? I promise I'll do my best to get it written :)


End file.
